1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproduction apparatus capable of recording and reproducing a program, such as a movie, on a recording medium, such as an optical disk or a CD-ROM, and more particularly to a reproduction apparatus with a search function capable of searching for a desired frame at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since such recording mediums as magnetic disks or optical disks provide high-speed data access, though they have a smaller memory capacity than magnetic tape, they facilitate the reading, the transferring, and the head-locating of a program of moving-picture data. Recent advances in high-efficiency coding technology for image data have made it possible to store many programs, and recording and reproduction systems using such disks as recording mediums will find their way into a wider variety of applications. Such moving-picture compression recording techniques include a system prescribed by ISO-11172 (MPEG).
Such reproduction systems are also required to provide still reproduction, frame supply reproduction, and frame return reproduction. With the image data recorded by high-efficient coding techniques, when these functions are carried out, it is impossible to access and reproduce a desired frame directly. Because of this, it would take time to get the desired frame.